Case 3-2: Run for the Money
:For the Case West case, see Case 3-2: Blackout Case 3-2: Run for the Money is a case file in Dead Rising 2. There is a similar case file, Case 4-2: Run for the Money in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. Summary Chuck must stop three drills from breaching the three main Casino's safes. There are several mercenaries guarding each drill. Defeat all the mercenaries, then hit the massive drill they are using to crack the vault door. Keep hitting the drill until it becomes inoperable. After taking care of the last drill, Chuck must travel to Fortune Park, where a van is breaking into the side of the Atlantica Casino. Kill all the mercenaries, then destroy the van. Destroying the van will trigger a cutscene and end the case. Rebecca was taping the entire fight between Chuck and the mercenaries, and is now starting to believe that Chuck may be innocent. She agrees to arrange a meeting between Chuck and her source—the person who gave her the tape that purported showed Chuck causing the outbreak. Rebecca tells Chuck to meet her at the Shoal Nightclub at 11:00 pm. Tips * Run sideways to make it harder for the mercenaries to hit Chuck. * Use the environment to try not to expose Chuck to more than one or two mercenaries at a time. * Use Linette’s shortcut to quickly reach the Yucatan Casino vault. * From now, on Chuck will be able to pass through the gaping hole that remains in the wall where the black van was parked. This is a small shortcut between Fortune Park and the Atlantica Casino vault. Deaths * Multiple mercenaries Trivia * Chuck must defeat a total of 25 mercenaries at the three drills and the van: :# Americana Casino vault five mercenaries :# Slot Ranch Casino vault six mercenaries :# Yucatan Casino vault seven mercenaries :# Seven mercenaries at the vanmissions.txt: Americana Casino vault five mercenaries (Case3-2-DrillAmericana), Slot Ranch Casino vault six mercenaries (Case3-2-DrilSlotBarn/SlotBarnDrill2), Yucatan Casino vault seven mercenaries (Case3-2-DrillYucatan), Seven mercenaries at the van (ExteriorDrill). * The most famous Dead Rising meme, "I've covered wars, you know" is refered to in this cutscene. * Heist at the Atlantica is the name of the last portion of this case with the van.When the case goes in to the yellow zone for time, the game will show the unfinished portions name. * In the PC game file missions.txt, the drill is called a "SafeCracker". * In the PC game file items.txt, the mercenaries are spawned/placed in this mission just like zombies, using the line cMissionSpawnZombie and ZombieType = "mercenary" instead of being placed like psychopaths. * In the PC game file cinematics.big the closing cutscene is called 037_thwarted.txt. .]] * The hole in the wall created by this mission is the one of three known cases of a area changing during the game with the use of flags. ** The wall before the blast is found in data\models\environment\fortune_exterior\'fortune_exterior_n17.big' with the file name of n17_atl_ext_no_blast ** The blast hole and room behind the hole is found in data\models\environment\fortune_exterior\'fortune_exterior_n12.big' with the file name of n12_atl_ext_blast. Video DR2 Case 3-2 Run For The Money|Cutscene. Gallery /Gallery}} File:dead_rising_case_file_case_3-2.jpg|CASE 3-2: Run for the Money TK's trying to rob the city and leave town. I've got to stop him. Dead rising Tyrone Case 3-2.png Run for the Money (OTR).png|Tyrone and his associate. Armored Van.png File:Dead rising destroyed armored van.png|The destroyed armored van. File:Dead rising rebecca case 3-2.png|Rebecca films the scene. References Category:Dead Rising 2 Cases